Collision of Worlds
by Mighty ANT
Summary: It's the day everyone has been waiting for: Mater and Holley's first date.  Meanwhile, Finn gets coerced into spending time with the residents of Radiator Springs. Mater/Holley -OneShot-


**~Collision of Worlds~**

**Idea courtesy of Funkywatermelon**

* * *

"Well dad-gum, ah think Finn knowed what he was talkin' 'bout feelin' more 'live when yer a'most dead!"Mater panted happily, turned towards the violet spy car next to him, gasping just as much as he was.

"If he was talking about the gut-wrenching fear, then yes," Holley agreed, both cars idling a good ways away from the tractor pen.

"Ah, don't worry, you got outta there purdy fast, Frank was still a good couple feet away!"

"Wait," Holley, wheezed. "_That thing_ was Frank?"

"Well, ya, who else would 'e be?"

The spy car shook her hood with incredulous chuckle, not about to admit that she'd at first thought that 'Frank' was the car who owned the land on which the tractor pen was located, "Forget what I said before, Mater. There's _plenty_ of danger here."

"Ah toldja'!" the tow truck announced in a sing song voice, "Plus ah reckon this is a purdy good first date!" Mater quickly glanced at the spy car, silently asking for affirmation on what he'd said.

Holley smiled, "Indeed it is. But, perhaps we should go to dinner now."

"Well a 'right! I still need 'a show ya the town first, anyhow!" the tow truck glanced heavenward, the sun still about an hour away from sinking below the horizon, "An' we still got time!"

Mater angled himself towards town, a determined look mixed with his usual goofy one, setting off with an over-exaggerated air of importance. Unable to stop her amused chuckle, Holley followed the rusted tow truck, heading towards Radiator Springs, and (thankfully) away from the tractors and Frank.

* * *

Finn McMissile cruised steadily through the small town Mater called home, glancing around at the old buildings. In the days following their mission in England, and even when arriving in the settlement, the tow truck had told both him and his partner all about Radiator Springs, from when it was first established to what had occurred just the week before. And the spy was certain that he would tell Holley even more, though the younger spy car would most likely listen with rapt attention, and probably talk each other's 'ears' off. That girl needed to get some friends.

Although, she was putting herself and all the other residents in enough danger seeing Mater like this, the elder spy car reminded himself. He had been a tad lenient in that department, though he was fairly sure that Holley would have snuck off to see the tow truck anyhow. Young love. Finn could remember a time when he was that at that age, barely starting out as a spy in the field. Although he was still young at heart, he quickly told himself.

"Hey, are ya lost?"

Finn turned at the sudden voice, finding himself at a café, noting that the person having called him was an aquamarine Motorama show car, 'Flo' he believed she was called, gazing at him curiously along with a few others from their designated spots. The spy car quickly shook his hood, relieved that they hadn't recognized him yet, "Just lost in thought."

"Wait a minute, man, you're that spy car," the hippie VW van suddenly drawled, the spy car in question mentally wincing. Dodge. He really was unlucky sometimes.

"Oh, yeah!" a navy blue Impala with green flames and a Mexican accent suddenly realized, "You came with Mater's girlfriend."

Finn nodded slowly, beginning to regret his decision of coming into town. "Well, come in an' have a drink, on the house."Flo kindly gestured for the spy car to come into the café.

"Oh, I don't want to be—"the spy car tried to decline, only to be cut off by the Impala—Ramone, he alleged.

"Dude, you don't say no to the lady. Believe me, I've tried."

And so Finn, suave British super-spy, was coerced into drinking a couple mugs of oil by none other than the residents of the small town of Radiator Springs.

* * *

"An' so, ah honked real loud and when Colossus moo-ed and fell backwards, boy did McQueen an' I soar! Ah say we cleared 'bout five feet, a' least!" Mater cried enthusiastically, both he and Holley seated in front of a small circular table at the Wheel Well, looking over Radiator Springs several hundred feet below, the spy car listening earnestly.

"Then afta' he fell, we was right by his exhaust pipe, an' when he backfired—whew, we musta' bin blown back ova' fifteh' feet! Lightning an' I was crashin' inta' each otha' ova' and ova' again! That's how ah got this dent right here," the tow truck moved slightly, gesturing towards a large indentation in his right side.

"Wow," Holley breathed, "you really enjoy putting your life in danger, don't you?"

The tow truck grinned happily, "It can't be helped!"

Both cars chuckled before an enthusiastic look appeared in Holley's eyes,"oh, I almost forgot about the time Finn got the landing coordinates wrong, and we ended up in—"

The spy car was cut off by a sudden and rather familiar voice saying, "Good evening, I'm going to be your waiter tonight." The couple turned towards the voice, eyes widening as they instantly recognized the car with a license plate bowtie under his fender.

"McQueen?" Mater asked incredulously, eyelid raised, "what're you doin' here, bud?"

"Well, I'm your waiter, obviously!" the stock car cried as if it were the most apparent thing in the world, "What, you think I snuck in here, stole one of these outfits and pretended to be a waiter just so I could help Mater out on his date?"

"Oh no," Holley quickly shook her hood, sending the tow truck across from her an amused smirk, "of course not."

"Tha's jist silly,"Mater said, nodding in agreement.

"So," Lightning began, notepad and pen at the ready, "what'll you two be having?"

* * *

Mater and Holley cruised down the road, the neon of lights of Radiator Springs glittering a few hundred feet away. Dinner had gone by splendidly, Mater having ordered a quart of oil—the tow truck wasn't very good at handling alcohol— and Holley a plain glass of champagne. Lightning had ended up being driven off by Sally, telling him to let the _real _waiters do their jobs.

They now drove in comfortable silence, crescent moon casting a dim glow over Holley's sleek form, before the spy car spoke suddenly. "I had fun tonight, Mater," the violet vehicle turned towards the rusted tow truck, "Thank you."

"Aw, it ain't nothin'," the truck blushed,"You's good company, is all."

The spy car merely smiled as they finally reached town, the small settlement relatively peaceful. Tourists that had come during the day had settled into their motel rooms long ago, a cool breeze wafting through town. The two cars passed the courtroom and the statue of Stanley where Holley greeted the timid Red with a cordial greeting, the large fire truck nodding once, a small smile adorning his grill as he watched the couple stroll down the street.

As they neared Flo's café however, the sound of raucous laughter could be heard and both cars' expressions were at first ones of confusion, Holley's soon morphing into horror. The spy car quickly accelerated, Mater following in bewilderment, the two of them screeching to a halt when they reached the café. What they found astounded them, the tow truck in particular, for there was Finn, surrounded by Ramone, Fillmore and Flo, the latter a bit ways away, watching the men with a raised eyelid. The elder spy car was obviously intoxicated, looking rather crazed and delirious, laughing almost hysterically along with the Chevy Impala and VW Bus.

While Mater stood gaping in shock, Holley only sighed exasperatedly, Flo turning towards the pair with an apologetic smile, "Sorry. He had a few drinks and turned into this."

Holley shook her hood, "It's alright. He's a bit of a …um… lightweight."

"You're tellin' me," the Motorama car smirked, looking over the three intoxicated cars, "It took my husband almost eight drinks before he was like this. Fillmore only a couple less. This guy," Flo pointed towards the drunken Finn with a tire, "Drank three and became loopier than Fruit Loops. Not even Lizzie can get drunk this easily."

"What?" the old car cried from across the street, though no one answered her question as the senile old car forgot about it soon after.

Holley turned towards Mater with a sigh, gesturing towards her intoxicated partner, "If you would?"

Realization dawning, the tow truck quickly pulled into the café, cautiously drove around the group of drunken cars and swiftly hooked his tow cable under Finn before pulling the elder spy car out just as fast. "Where to now?" Mater inquired when he returned to Holley's side, the blue-grey spy car tethered to him beginning to mumble incoherently.

"We'll have to take him to Siddeley,"the younger spy car sighed, "We left him in a field near the tractor pen."

The tow truck drew himself up, beginning to head out of town,"A'righty then, let's git-r-done!"

Holley smirked good naturally, driving at Mater's side as they left town once more, the spy car quickly saying goodbye to the sober car remaining.

* * *

"God save our….gracious Queen, long live our noble…..Queen, God save our Queen!" Finn sang drunkenly, still hanging from Mater's tow cable.

"Uh, is he a'right?" the tow truck in question asked, glancing back haphazardly at the spy car dangling from his cable.

"Finn's fine," Holley sighed, "He's just singing the British anthem."

On cue, old spy car began singing again, even worse than before, "Send her victorious, HAPPY and GLORIOUS!" Mater winced, rearview mirrors twitching.

"Well, isn't this romantic?" the young violet spy car inquired sarcastically, barely heard over her partner's horrible singing, "You owe me after this, you old rust bucket." She jabbed a tire in the old spy's direction, Finn continuing to sing obliviously.

"Holley!"Mater cried worriedly, glancing back at his unwilling cargo.

"Don't worry," the young spy car assured her beau, "He won't remember any of this once he's sober again. Have an enormous migraine, maybe."

"Long to….reign OVER US! God save the QUEEN!"

Holley sighed tiredly once more, glancing back at her partner, "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

Finn had continued singing for about ten more excruciating minutes before beginning to blather on randomly, often mentioning past missions. Meanwhile, Holley and Mater entertained themselves by telling stories, the tow truck currently conveying what had happened during Lightning's first Piston Cup race, and the ones following it.

"Wow, I didn't know racing meant that much to him," Holley mused, glancing back at her partner, who had now begun belting out show tunes.

Mater nodded,"Doc woulda' bin proud a' him."

The spy car glanced up at the rusted tow truck, who now had his tongue sticking out in concentration as he tried to turn on his radio. He had mentioned this 'Doc' before, though it seemed to be a sensitive subject and Holley didn't want to pry.

With a victorious cry Mater was able to get his radio to work, quickly turning up the volume on the station.

_Life could be dream_

_Life could be dream_

_(Do-de-do-do sha-boom)_

The tow truck began bobbing in time to the music, careful not to move his back end too much on account of the spy car tethered to it."Ohhh boy, ah love this song!" Mater began singing along, admittedly better than Finn. Holley chuckled before beginning to bob to the music as well.

"Life could be…dream! Sh-boom! If I could…take ya to the paradise of a-above! Sh-boom!" Finn sang, just as horrendously as before, yet the couple didn't seem to care as they cruised down the simple dirt road, the music echoing across the empty desert.

_You'd tell me darling I'm the only one that you love _

_Life could be dream_

_Sweethearts –do-do-do Sh-boom_

_Every time I look at you something is on my mind_

_If you do what I want you to_

_Baby we'd be so fine_

Holley nudged Mater slightly, the tow truck halting momentarily before continuing to cruise, a barely noticeable blush growing under his layers of rust. The truck nudged her back, and then quickly met her gaze, silently asking for approval once more. The spy car smiled, continuing to bob to the music, which was enough of an affirmation for Mater.

_Oooooh_

_Sweetheart hello hello again_

_Sha-boom Amelia boom-ba- boom_

_Sweetheart oh oh sweetheart sha-langada –boom_

_Oh flip sha-boom-a-ding_

_Life could be dream sweetheart_

Finn then launched back into song, still singing horribly, "do-do-do-do-sha-boom, do-do-do-do-sha-boom, do-do-do-do-sha-boom, do-do-do-do-sha-boom!"

Mater and Holley chuckled, both still cruising contentedly, the moon casting a dim glow over the both of them. Cadillac Range was dark in the distance, darker than the night sky even. The heavens themselves were bedecked with stars, more than should have been possible, no city lights or pollution to mar its beauty. The atmosphere was calm and quiet, minus the music playing, the soft dirt under their tires oddly comforting.

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Life could be dream_

_Sha-boom_

_If I take you out to the paradise of above_

_Sha-boom_

_And tell me darling I'm the only one that you love_

_Life could be dream sweetheart _

The song was once again interrupted by Finn's singing, and it hadn't gone any better in the last few minutes, "Hello…hellooo again, sha-boom Amelia boom-ba-boom!"

Mater and Holley snickered, though noticed the sleek form of the jet a few dozen feet away and sighed, knowing that their date would soon come to an end.

_Life could be dream_

_Life could be dream _

_(Do-do-do-do)_

_Sha-boooooooooom_

The music now over, the couple rode over to Siddeley, who seemed to be asleep. Holley hit one of his landing gears with a tire a few times, "C'mon, wake up!"

The silver jet snorted awake, glancing around confusedly, "What—I'm up!" he looked down, noticing the cars."Oh, hello, Holley. Where's Finn?"

The violet spy car pointed with a tire, Mater turning slightly to reveal the drunken Aston Martin on his tow cable. "Ah," Siddeley nodded understandingly, "He drank again?"

Holley sighed," Yes."

"Well then, just load him on, there's alka seltzer in there somewhere for when he wakes up."

"Thanks, Siddeley." The young spy car then turned to Mater,"Could you bring him inside?"

"A 'course!" the tow truck announced proudly, driving up the newly-lowered ramp, Holley waiting for him below.

"So," Siddeley began after a moment, "Have you two kissed yet?"

"Siddeley!" Holley admonished, though blushed deeply under her violet paint. The jet merely chuckled, and then acted innocent when the tow truck returned.

"Done!" he told the spy car upon returning, Holley chuckling in response.

"Well thank you again, Mater," she told the tow truck, his face falling.

"Yer leavin'?"

"I have to. Finn's inebriated; Ford knows he's going to be rather irritable when he wakes up."

Mater still looked crestfallen but nodded all the same, "It's okay. Ya got a job ta' do."

The spy car nudged tow truck with a tire, giving him a reassuring smile, "I had a great time, Mater. It was the best first date I've ever had," Holley gave him a quick kiss on the fender, Mater blushing a deep red under his rust, "I can't wait until our next one."

Holley slowly drove up the ramp, backwards, Mater noted with a smile, and waved goodbye before disappearing inside the jet altogether, Siddeley soon taking off with his own word of farewell, rapidly fading into the darkened sky. Mater remained looking up towards the heavens, a grin playing across his grill. His first date might be over, but he still had a second date to plan!

* * *

**EDIT: This oneshot had been corrected, spell-checked, and so on! **

**I finally wrote it! Huzzah!**

**The title comes from the song in Cars 2-played during the credits, if you haven't heard it, I highly suggest you do!**

**-If I offended anyone with Finn's singing of the British national anthem, I apologize in advance-**

**Please review!**

**~Cars 2 (c) PIXAR 2011~**


End file.
